


for him.

by lietpol



Series: wild [3]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, musings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lietpol/pseuds/lietpol





	for him.

He’s sitting on the foldout couch, his legs crossed and his fingers slipping through Jay’s hair and all he can think is: _how perfect._

Everything about Carlos’s life is perfect right now. He hasn’t had any communication with Cruella, his social status is rising, and he finally feels confident in himself. All of this—he’s not exaggerating this—is due to Jay’s influence.

For Carlos, Jay is like vitamin B. a weird comparison, Carlos knows this, but it makes perfect sense to his hazy mind. Vitamin B is necessary to keep the body energized, yet many people don’t realize how much they’re lacking it. Before he met Jay, that was how Carlos felt every day. He wasn’t truly living, rather simply moving through the endless commands given to him by his mother. His life felt like TV static. But then Jay came into the scene. It was like the sun had finally risen for Carlos. He was motivated, energized, and he actually looked forward to the next day. Jay is the vitamin B he’d been missing.

There’s nothing about Jay that Carlos doesn’t love. He wouldn’t go as far to say that he worships Jay, but Carlos certainly loves him. He lives for the vibrancy of Jay’s deep brown eyes, his crooked little smile, and his mischievous nature. It’s like a natural balance to Carlos. They fit together like clockwork, holding together the foundation of their relationship.

Evie thinks Carlos is cheesy, and maybe she’s right. But Carlos likes to let his boyfriend know how much he is appreciated. Jay deserves the world, and Carlos makes it his personal agenda to give it to him. He’s constantly observing and finding further details about Jay every day. Jay is never-ending, a cycle of new hope and energy each day.

Carlos pulls at several strands of hair near Jay’s left temple. Jay’s eyes shoot open and he smiles. It never fails to take Carlos’s breath away. He lets out a shuddery gasp and leans down to kiss Jay. Kissing Jay is one of Carlos’s favorite activities. His lips are soft and pink and perfect, and he always tastes like cinnamon.

When Carlos leans back up, Jay is staring at him. Jay winks, a hand slipping into the pocket of his jeans and emerging with a small blunt. A wave of excitement rolls through Carlos and he grins. He grabs the lighter from the small end-table and flicks it to life, bringing it to the blunt in Jay’s hand. He watches in satisfaction as the smoke leisurely floats to the ceiling. Jay takes a hit and holds the blunt to Carlos’s lips. He pulls in a deep breath and holds the smoke in his mouth.

He releases the smoke in small intervals, creating little circles as he does. The last puff of smoke leaves his mouth slowly and joins the others.

“I love you so much,” he says. He’s not sure if Jay comprehends just how much Carlos means when he says that, but one day he will.

“I love you too.”


End file.
